1200
}} Events * Ide Hideshi becomes Topaz Champion. * The extinct Boar Clan is restored and Heichi Tochiko becomes their Daimyo. * Hida Kozan, Voice of the Empress, suffers an assassination attempt at Winter Court. * Near the end of Imperial Winter Court a shapeshifter oni is revealed and eventually killed after the demon rampaged several districts of Toshi Ranbo. * Doji Dainagon becomes the envoy of the Amethyst Champion Doji Tatsuki to Iweko Seiken. * Otomo Terumoto becomes Otomo Daimyo. * The Shadow Dragon is imprisoned by Daigotsu in the Temple to the Dark God, severing his link to his minions. * Goju Yurishi becomes Goju Daimyo. * Iweko Seiken becomes the Emperor Iweko II. Twenty Festivals are held to celebrate the event. * Ketsuen, the Armor of the Shadow Warrior, is cleansed from the taint. * Bayushi Hoitsu, the Ghost of Traitor's Grove, is kidnapped by the Mantis Clan. * The Shrine to Yoritomo is corrupted by a Shadowlands assault. * Iweko II decides that his yet unborn child shall be trained in the Kakita Dueling Academy. * Doji Makoto's wife and sister die during childbirth. * Mirumoto Kyoshiro and Doji Iza marry each other and become co-governors of Chuushin District at Toshi Ranbo. * Daidoji Uji becomes the Fortune of Chugo * Moto Chagatai becomes the Fortune of Yu. * Tsuruchi Nobumoto becomes a Guardian Spirit of the Shrine of the Three Dynasties. * Bayushi Yojiro becomes the Fortune of Gi. * Yasuki Tono becomes Yasuki Daimyo. * Enomoto receives a dark prophecy. * The Scorpion Clan seizes Shamate Pass. * The Spider Clan goes into hiding and rejoins the rogue Chuda family. * The seals between Jigoku and Ningen-do begin to thin. The original Black Scrolls return to the Mortal Realm. * Agasha Kodo becomes the adjunct to the Amethyst Champion Yoritomo Minori. * Bayushi Shizuka becomes the second-in-command for the Ivory Champion, Shinjo Tselu. * Yogo Ameiko becomes the Onyx Champion. * Tamahime becomes the advisor and emissary to the Colonies of the Ruby Champion, Tsuruchi Nobukatsu. * Daigotsu Kanpeki and the majority of the Spider Clan go into hiding. * Iweko Shibatsu joins the Susumu as his daimyo and is appointed as Champion of the Spider Clan loyal to Iweko II. * The Oracles, Light and Dark, returned to Ningen-do. Isawa Koizumi as Oracle of Air, Mirumoto Saori as Oracle of Earth, Kakita Ibara as Oracle of Fire, Agasha Kyokuta as Oracle of Water, and Isawa Kiyoteru as the second Oracle of Void. Their new counterparts are Soshi Yoshihara as Dark Oracle of Air, the individual known as The Broken Man as Dark Oracle of Earth, Tamori Wotan as Dark Oracle of Fire, and Hida Saiyuki as Dark Oracle of Water. * The Oracles of Light held a Conclave of Light, and it is witnessed by Kokujin Dairu. * The Oracles of Dark held a Conclave of Darkness, and it is scryed by the Scorpion Clan Champion Bayushi Nitoshi and the Yogo Daimyo Yogo Amika, using the Oni's Eye. * Scorpion agents steal scrolls with information about the Sacred Seals, leaving these secrets to the Scorpion only. * The First Seal is broken. A surge of massive beasts in the Sea of Shadows places the Mantis Clan on the defensive. * Goju Kyoden returns to Ningen-do. Month of the Hare * The Naga Embassy begins to be rebuilt. * A Crab detachment reinforce the defenders of the Scorpion Wall. Battles * Fall of Kyuden Bayushi * Battle of the First Seal Deaths * Asahina Aoshi (retired Oracle) * Asako Misora * Bayushi Katsue * Daigotsu Machiko * Enomoto * Hiruma Osuno * Ikoma Katsuro * Isawa Mitako (retired Oracle) * Isawa Mitori (retired Oracle) * Isawa Norimichi * Kitsuki Miroken * Kitsune Kichi * Kuni Renyu * Mirumoto Hikuryo * Moshi Durucho * Moto Yao-tsu * Oshiryo * Otomo Taneji * Seppun Arisu * Seppun Asagako (Oni shapeshifter) * Soshi Akito * Soshi Hanako * Soshi Niidoro * Seppun Koushun * Susumu Naishi (faked) * Tamori Chosai * Togashi Satsu * Toku Saiga * Tsuruchi Sheitsu * Toturi Kaede (retired Oracle) * Yasuki Kaito * Yogo Gingo * Yoritomo Saitsuko * Yotsu Shinzai Category:Timelines